Willkommen bei Dumbie am Vormittag!
by Niniane
Summary: Dumbledore als Talkshowmaster?


**WILLKOMMEN ZU DUMBIE AM VORMITTAG**  
  
* * *  
**RATING: **G  
**A/N:** Diese Story hat nur einen Sinn, lustig und verrückt zu sein!  
**DISCLAIMER: **Die Personen von Hogwarts gehören J. K. Rowling!  
* * *  


  
Es war ein wunderschöner Morgen als Professor Dumbledore aufstand, die Vögel zwitscherten und die Sonne schien. Er ging ins Bad und machte sich fertig. Als er gerade die Tür zum Korridor öffnete stand Professor McGonagall vor ihm.  
"Ach, guten Morgen Minerva! Was machst du schon hier?"  
"Guten Morgen Albus.. Ich bin hier, weil unten vor dem Tor einige seltsame Muggel stehen, frag mich nicht wo die herkommen! Jedenfalls wollen die mit dir reden."  
"Muggel?" Dumbledores Blick nahm Skepsis an. "Naja, dann werde ich mal nachschauen gehen, danke fürs informieren, Minerva."  
"Kein Problem, soll ich mit dir kommen?"  
"Ja, bitte."  
Professor Dumbledore schritt in Begleitung von Professor McGonagall zum großen Eingangstor und als er es öffnete stürmten gleich 10 Muggel hinein.  
"Guten Morgen, sind Sie Professor Albus Dumbledore?"  
"Äh.. ja das bin ich.."  
"Guuut.. mein Name ist Ernest Publicity und ich suche zusammen mit meinen Partnern neue Talkshow Stars, und dafür haben wir uns Ihre Schule ausgesucht! Sie haben allen Grund stolz zu sein! Eine Zigarre?" er wartete keine Antwort ab sondern stopfte dem verdatterten Dumbledore sofort eine Zigarre in den Mund und zündete sie an. Dieser öffnete den Mund und wollte etwas erwidern aber Mr Publicity unterbrach ihn sofort wieder "Ja, ich weiß es ist einfach etwas besonderes, dass wir Sie auserwählt haben, aber wir sind halt großzügig, nicht wahr?"  
"Was denken sie sich dabei??", mischte McGonagall sich ein.  
"Was ich mir denke, Sie bezaubernde Dame? Ich denke sie würden wundervoll ins Fernsehen passen! Mit dieser Grazie und diesem Aussehen, Voilà! Sie wären ein Superstar!!! Nicht wahr, James?"  
"Ja, Sir!" Ein Mann in grauem Anzug nickte.  
"Kommt Leute, die Maske bitte!!!!"  
"Äh??" Dumbledore stotterte und wollte etwas sagen, aber er wurde von den Leuten mit den großen Make Up Koffern überrollt die ihn mit sich zogen, genauso wie Professor McGonagall auch. Ein paar von den anderen Muggeln machten sich daran die Große Halle zu dekorieren oder ein paar Schülern Interviews zu geben.  
"Mmmm... was wird Ihnen wohl besser stehen..". murmelte die Maskenbildnerin, als sie Dumbledore stylte. Anfangs wollte er sich noch wehren, aber die festen Handgriffe dieser Frau hielten ihn zurück.  
Nach einer Stunde saß ein Dumbledore auf dem Stuhl, wie es ihn vorher nie gegeben hatte! Er war glatt rasiert und hatte einen kurz Haarschnitt abbekommen, die Maskenbildnerin hatte sein außerdem blondiert. Da saß er nun, er Albus Dumbledore voll gestylt und für die Show aufgepeppt.  
"It's Show time!!", rief Mr. Publicity als er in die Kammer eintrat "Es ist Zeit für sie auf die Bühne zu gehen!!!"  
"Äh? Bühne?"  
"Jep, es ist Zeit für ihre Sendung 'Dumbie am Vormittag!!' "  
Dumbledore ließ sich verdattert in die Große Halle führen, die mittlerweile total umdekoriert war, überall stand in Leuchtbustaben 'Dumbie am Vormittag'. Mr Publicity zerrte ihn auf die Bühne und zählte den Countdown bis die Sendung anfängt. "Und immer lächeln Prof.! 10.. 9...8.. 7.. 6.. 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. Start!"  
Professor Dumbledore lächelte verdattert in die Kamera und murmelte, als die Kamera Männer anfingen zu winken "Äh?.. ist das Teil an?.."  
Ein hastiges Nicken von Ernest Publicity ließ ihn wissen, dass er auf Sendung war.  
"Äh.. äh.. also äh.. Herzlich willkommen zu äh.. Dumbie am Vormittag?", stammelte er verwirrt.  
Er sah wie über der Kamera ein Text ablief und kapierte, dass er den wohl sagen musste.  
"Duplo die längste Praline der Welt, 12cm lang und macht alle glücklich.."  
Ein lautes Gelächter der Film Crew ließ ihn darauf schließen, dass er wohl etwas falsch gemacht hatte, aber auf der Lauftafel hatte doch 'Duplo' gestanden?? Eine kritische Geste von Mr Publicity veranlasste ihn zu merken, dass er auf die falsche Tafel geschaut hatte, denn auf dieser stand in großen fetten Buchstaben 'WERBUNG'.  
"Uuuuups.. äh ich meine Herzlich willkommen zur ersten Folge von Dumbie am Vormittag! Wir haben heute ein neues Thema: Beziehungskriesen????", er machte einen noch verwirrteren Eindruck. "Als ersten Gast begrüße ich Minerva McGonagall, mit der ich - waaaaaaaaas???????" Dumbledore schaute entsetzt auf die Texttafel wo jetzt mit großen Buchstaben stand "JETZT SAGEN SIE'S ENDLICH MANN!"  
"Jetzt sagen sie's endlich Mann", murmelte er mit einem skeptischen Blick zu Publicity, der sich gerade mit der Hand an die Stirn stieß.  
"Willkommen Minerva...", las Dumbledore ab und begrüßte damit Professor McGonagall die auf die Bühne kam, diese war auch total von der Maskenbildnerin gestylt geworden, die Haare offen und kurz geschnitten und ein ziemlich enges Kleid.   
Huii, so hab ich sie ja noch nieeee gesehen... hmmmmmm  
"So, Minerva, sag mal, warum bist du heute hier?"  
"Weil diese Fernseh-Leute mich hier hergeschleppt haben?!"  
Allmählich schien Professor Dumbledore die Situation Spaß zu machen und er interviewte mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen weiter.  
"Minerva, du bist hier, weil du verliebt bist?!"  
"Wie bitte? Was?"  
"Na, Minerva, du bist du hier, weil du in einen anderen Lehrer verliebt bist, so ist es doch?!"  
"Dazu sag ich nur 'Hä??'"  
"Aber Minerva, leugnen ist zwecklos, besonders vor soo vielen Zuschauern hier und den ganzen Zuschauern zu Hause!"  
Minerva schien gerade erst zu bemerken, dass ja alle Schüler als Zuschauer in den Rängen saßen und sie ja vor laufender Kamera waren!!!  
"Okay, kommen wir zu unserem nächsten Gast, Severus Snape! Willkommen Severus!!!"  
Snape trat mit einem mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck auf die Bühne. Wie er nur aussah.. man hatte ihm die Haare gelockt und ihm einen rosa Anzug verpasst. Alle Schüler wurden von einem Lachanfall gepackt, als er in ihre Sichtfläche trat.  
"Severus, ich habe gehört du hast ein Problem, würdest du es unseren Zuschauern vielleicht erläutern?"  
"Was für ein Problem?", zischte dieser.  
"DAS Problem halt eben, das Problem, weswegen du immer so mürrisch bist!"  
"Ich bin nicht mürrisch!!!!!!!!!"  
"Ach nein? Wieso regst du dich dann so auf?"  
Snape war rot angelaufen vor Wut und schien sich nur mit Mühe zurückhalten zu können.  
"Ich habe gehört du bist in jemanden verliebt."  
"Verliebt?", Snapes Blick wurde nervös "..d.. das stimmt doch gar nicht!!"  
"Wir werden sehen... jetzt ist es Zeit für Publikumsfragen!!"  
Ein Läufer mit dem Mikro begab sich zu mehreren Schülern die den Arm hoben.  
"Professor Snape, warum sind sie eigentlich immer so giftig?"  
Snapes Blick wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde finsterer. "Kein Kommentar!"  
"Soo nun ist es Zeit für die Werbepause, wir sehen uns danach wieder!"  
Mr Publicity kam zu Dumbledore hochgestürmt und schmeichelte ihm: "Das war perfekt Albus! Einfach zuuu genial!! Und Sie waren natürlich auch super!" er wandte sich damit an Minerva und Serverus. "Sie müssen nur ein wenig offener werden! Ein wenig hippiger! Dann sind sie grandios!" 

Und das Ende der Story:  
"Ahh.. die Karibik ist doch schön.. in der Sonne liegen und einfach relaxen.. nicht wahr Minerva?", sagte Dumbledore fröhlich, während er sich einen Cocktail eingoss.  
"Jaaa.. da stimme ich dir total zu, Albus!", meinte Prof.McGonagall mit einem Hauch von Lächeln.  
"Wenn wir nicht ins Talkshow Geschäft eingestiegen wären, säßen wir immer noch in Hogwarts und würden beim Unterrichten vergammeln.. hachja.. hier ist es doch schon gleich viel schöner!"  
"Wenn Enerst nicht gekommen wäre.. na ja er ist gekommen und wir sind hier!"  
"Wie sich Severus wohl als neuer Schulleiter fühlt... hmmm.."  
Und wenn die Beiden nicht gestorben sind, liegen sie noch heute dort und sonnen sich. Hmm.. nein, ich glaube eher nicht!  



End file.
